Untitled
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: Wicked. Mostly musical-verse, with a little book-verse sprinkled in for fun. Glinda/Elphaba. Gelphie. Femslash.


Untitled

It was a quiet night at Shiz University, what with most of the girls gone with their Amas to some grand ball or another. Elphaba sat alone in her room, which wasn't unusual in the least bit. She was curled up on her bed with the commissary brown blanket wrapped around her slender green shoulders, reading from a book that Dr. Dillamond had loaned her, when Glinda came into the room suddenly and unexpectedly--Elphaba thought for sure she had gone with the others. Nevertheless, Glinda was there. She drifted into the room, shutting the door behind her, and collapsed onto her own bed, feigning exhaustion with a heavy sigh and a hand over her face.

Elphaba kept her eyes focused intently on the words on the pages before her, all the while hoping that Glinda would eventually register her disinterest and mosey on elsewhere.

She did not.

She sat up in her bed, tucking her short legs beneath her and smoothing out her frilly pink dress, and stared at Elphaba for a long moment before finally speaking.

"Enjoying your book, Miss Elphaba?" Glinda asked sweetly, straining her eyes to see the book's title.

When Elphaba didn't answer--she either didn't realize Glinda had spoken to her, or she was simply ignoring the blonde--Glinda pressed on.

"All the others have gone to the dance."

"So I noticed," Elphaba said finally, although she still did not look up from her book.

"All but me," Glinda said, as if the green girl hadn't realized.

"Why not you?" Elphaba asked, not bothering to make her utter lack of interest any less obvious.

Glinda shrugged her shoulders and said, "I thought I'd rather study."

Elphaba couldn't stop the laughter that suddenly erupted from deep within her at the thought of Glinda actually studying. She set her book down at last and put both hands over her face to stifle her giggles.

"What, what are you laughing at?" Glinda asked in a huff.

When Elphaba saw the look on Glinda's face, she realized that the blonde had been quite serious. Her laughter ceased at once and she managed to croak, "Sorry. I thought you were kidding."

"Then I guess it will amuse you to know that I couldn't even begin to focus my eyes on the text in my books," Glinda said, only slightly disappointed in herself.

Elphaba only shook her head and made no further comments on Glinda's severe lack of a work ethic. She picked up her book again, but before she had time to focus her attention on the paragraph she'd left off, Glinda was up and lifting the book from her grasp.

"What are you--?" Elphaba protested, hands automatically reaching out for the volume.

Glinda closed the book and set it down on her bed, then turned back to Elphaba, who was glaring at her.

"Let's play dress-up," Glinda said, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Oh, Elphie, you can try on the new hat I bought yesterday."

Shaking her head, Elphaba said, "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud. Have a little fun," Glinda said. She had already gone to the closet and brought down a big white box.

"I'd much rather read."

Glinda stuck out her perfect bottom lip in her best pout and said, with puppy dog eyes, "Please, Elphie? I'm bored, and too tired to study. Besides, this'll be fun."

"Fun for you maybe."

"Elphie…"

The only answer the blonde got was the sound of Elphaba huffing as she uncovered herself and stood. Glinda squealed with delight; she tore the lid off the hat box and pulled an expensive white hat with elegant-looking lacework and little flowers on its brim from the crumply paper inside. She fixed the hat on Elphie's head and stepped back, admiring her work.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba!" Glinda exclaimed with an intake of breath. "Hats really do suit you. Come and see in the looking glass," she encouraged.

Elphaba crinkled her nose at the weight of the atrocity on her head, then took a tentative step toward the mirror. At the sight of herself in Glinda's frilly white hat and her own plain black frock, she grimaced and said, "I look hideous."

"Don't be silly," said the blonde. She stood beside Elphie and ran her hands through the green girl's long, dark hair. "You look pretty," she said.

"No, I don't." With one swift move of a verdant arm, Elphaba pulled the hat from her head and thrust it at Glinda. "Keep your frilly, pretty hats to yourself."

Glinda, looking hurt, said in a small voice, "I was only trying to be nice."

Elphaba plopped back down onto her bed, and after a few moments, Glinda joined her. She placed a hand on Elphie's knee and watched the other girl's eyes flutter shut. When Elphaba opened her eyes again, she noticed that Glinda had scooted closer to her on the bed. Her hand was still on Elphaba's knee, tiny fingers squeezing gently. The look on Glinda's face gave Elphaba a slight start--it looked to be a cross between longing and curiosity, two emotions that undoubtedly meant nothing good would come of Glinda's next moves.

And Elphie was right… or so she thought.

When Glinda finally moved forward, her hand coming up from Elphaba's knee to guide the other girl's face closer to her own, Elphaba sucked in a sharp breath. She had never expected Glinda to try to kiss her, never in a million years had the thought even crossed her mind, but as their lips met, all her preconceptions about the blonde seemed silly and suddenly miles away.

Glinda's lips on her own made Elphaba's head swim, made her heart pound fiercely in her chest and echo in her own ears. The blonde's finger's in her hair, dancing and tickling the nape of her neck, sent shivers up and down Elphaba's spine.

Elphaba shuddered and forgot to breathe when Glinda's lithe fingers found the zipper at the back of her black dress. Things were happening much too quickly. She hadn't realized it was turning into that sort of situation.

Elphie wanted to protest, wanted to push Glinda away from her and demand to know just what the hell the blonde thought she was doing, but the sensation she got when Glinda's tongue moved against her own, warm and sweet and slick, was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to stop feeling it just yet.

From their safe resting place--in her lap--Elphaba's hands finally moved. She placed them on Glinda's shoulders first, as if preparing to push the blonde away, but then slowly moved them up and down Glinda's arms, leaving a trail of gooseflesh on Glinda's skin in the wake of her pointed fingers. Glinda made a little sound in the back of her throat; Elphie wasn't sure if it was a moan or just an indication that Glinda needed air, but she broke contact anyway. She took a deep breath, tried to still her trembling hands. Her chest ached and her breathing was off, but seeing Glinda's flushed skin and kiss-swollen lips seemed to dull the pain of not getting enough oxygen.

Much to her very own surprise, Glinda didn't seem to be repulsed in the least that she had kissed Elphaba, the green girl. In fact, she could admit, only to herself, of course, that she had been curious for quite some time if Elphie's lips tasted as black-purple as hey looked. Did her body work the same as Glinda's? Could this funny green creature feel desire and attraction and arousal the same way Glinda could? Well, Glinda was determined to find out, and it wasn't often that she didn't get what she wanted.

She reached out a shaking hand of her own and ran the backs of her fingers gently across Elphie's cheek. The skin there was much softer than she had expected.

Long, slender fingers wrapped around a delicate pale wrist. A sharp intake of breath was the only sound heard in the room as their lips touched again.

Glinda finished tugging Elphaba's zipper down and slipped the shoulder straps down Elphie's arms, not quite enough to expose the green girl to her. She couldn't because Elphie wouldn't allow it.

"What's wrong?" asked Glinda softly.

Elphaba couldn't think of an answer. All she knew was that somehow doubt had wiggled its way back into her brain. That, and the fear of being wholly humiliated if Glinda suddenly changed her mind once she saw her in all her green glory. But she couldn't articulate her feelings. It took all she had just to be able to breathe around the constricting lump that had formed in her throat.

Glinda's gentle touch to her face startled Elphaba out of her thoughts.

"I won't hurt you," the blonde said softly, leaning forward to kiss Elphie's neck.

It seemed that was all the reassurance Elphaba needed, really. She tilted her head back to allow Glinda better access in order to trail fervid kisses down her neck and across her well-defined collarbone. Glinda tugged at Elphie's black frock, until it fell in a heap around her thin green waist. Elphaba let out a little breath she didn't realize she had been holding in as Glinda's kisses moved down to the valley between her small breasts. Her skinny green fingers threaded in those soft golden curls, tugging Glinda's lips back up to her own.

"Wait," Elphie said a moment later, and Glinda's hands stilled on Elphie's stomach.

Elphaba reached behind Glinda and unzipped the pink dress the blonde wore. The sleeves fell away on their own and Glinda blushed something fierce having been exposed to her green counterpart (lover?).

"Now we're even," Elphaba said with a sly smile, and the red in Glinda's cheeks spread all the way down to her chest, which Elphaba kissed thoroughly.

Glinda tasted like sugar candy, and Elphie could hardly control herself. She wanted to taste every inch of silky pale skin that was exposed to her, and then some. The thought of Glinda naked and writhing beneath her made Elphaba a little silly in the head. And when Glinda actually was beneath her, squirming and making little noises in the back of her throat, Elphie more than made it her mission to map the blonde's body using her lips and teeth and tongue and pointy green fingers.

Glinda could never have imagined losing her virtue to someone, anyone other than the man she was meant to marry, but Elphie didn't seem like such a bad choice. Oddly enough, the green girl was gentle and attentive and, although slightly clumsy at first, she seemed to know just what to do and just where she was needed.

When Glinda whimpered and wound her hands tightly in Elphaba's silken hair, Elphie wiggled a hand down between them--which proved to be a more difficult task than it seemed, what with how close their bodies were melded together--and slipped two slender green fingers into the warmth at the zenith of Glinda's thighs. The blonde clamped her eyes shut so tight, they burned with tears. Her hips canted upward, meeting Elphie's fingers, starting a slow and deliberate rhythm that made Glinda bite down on her lower lip to keep from crying out.

Elphie drew lazy circles with her thumb over the sensitive little bundle of nerves between Glinda's legs until the blonde could no longer take the sweet torture. She willed her eyes closed even tighter, tightened her grip in Elphaba's hair, and, with a soft cry, let herself go completely, knowing full well that Elphie would be there to catch her and bring her back to herself.

And Elphie did just that.

When the blonde had regained her composure, Elphie scooped her up into her deceptively strong arms and held her close for several long moments.

"You're trembling," observed Elphie in surprise. She pulled her old brown blanket up around them, tucking it tightly in around Glinda's small frame.

"I'm not cold," Glinda said weakly.

"Then why--?"

"Elphie…" Glinda's words trailed off as she leaned forward and kissed Elphaba's shoulder--smooth and glowing bright in the near-darkness that had filtered in through the single window.

"It's getting late," said Elphaba. "The others will be back soon."

Elphie's doubts had come back to rear its ugly head, that much was evident. Glinda reached out a hand and wrapped her fingers around Elphaba's small wrist to keep her from straying.

"Elphie, wait. I didn't have a chance to--" Glinda began.

"Don't worry. Some other time," Elphaba promised. She was lying, of course. She had lost her nerve and it was obvious to Glinda that she was terrified.

"Stay with me," Glinda said, blue-green eyes pleading. "Let me…"

Glinda's words trailed off once more as she pushed herself forward and kissed Elphaba again so fiercely that Elphie's head knocked gently back against the wall. Both girls giggled and Glinda blushed a little as she mumbled an apology.

"Are you alright?" asked the blonde.

"I think you knocked my brains a little loose," Elphaba said with a smirk.

Glinda smiled too, but said, "I meant, are you alright to--to continue?" She blushed again.

"Oh, that," said Elphie. "I just don't want to scare you."

"Scare me? Nonsense."

"You say that now. You haven't seen the entire package."

"I'd like to--see you. If you'll let me."

Elphie blushed now, if a darker shade of green counted as a blush.

Suddenly, Glinda pushed herself into a sitting position and made a vague gesture to Elphaba. The green girl scooted off the bed slowly and stood before Glinda. Her frock bunched at her waist and she knew she looked silly, ridiculous even. She felt that way anyway. She kept her eyes trained on the ugly carpeting under her feet to avoid Glinda's unwavering gaze.

"Elphie. Elphaba. Look at me," Glinda said softly, and Elphaba had to tear her eyes away from the floor.

She expected Glinda to be sickened at the sight of her, but she was wrong. Glinda just smiled sweetly from her place on the bed. Slowly, Elphaba pushed her dress down over her hips and let it drop to the floor in a heap at her feet. She winced when she heard the tiny gasp that fell from Glinda's lips, expecting the horrified scream that was sure to follow.

Instead, Glinda said, a little breathlessly, "Oh, Elphie, you're beautiful."

Elphaba couldn't believe her ears.

"Come here," Glinda said, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Elphaba sat down and turned to face Glinda, still expecting the blonde to change her mind at any moment. "Now you've seen me. Hard to believe I'm green _everywhere_, isn't it?" she said.

Glinda kissed her again before she had the chance to say another word. Elphie could feel Glinda's hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her down onto the bed, but she didn't protest. Part of her--the biggest part, perhaps--needed this. Needed to feel accepted and loved, however briefly. Needed to feel those small hands and delicate fingers tracing the contours, although they weren't many, of her body. Needed to feel the hot open-mouthed kisses that those perfect lips and tongue trailed all across her chest and neck and abdomen. It made her feel alive, if nothing else.

Glinda was in no way shy. She wasn't afraid to touch Elphaba in places she knew the other girl had never been touched before. She was deliberate and teasing, but didn't hesitate to give in to Elphie's needs.

When Elphie shivered and cried out, Glinda went on, still pressing feverish kisses to Elphie's heated skin as two small but deft fingers continued to make her squirm and moan and shake with pleasure.

When at last they were finished, it was late and the other girls had begun to file back into the dorms. One of Glinda's many friends poked her head in the door of Glinda and Elphie's room and found Glinda curled up next to Elphaba on the bed. They were both fully dressed in their nightclothes and were reading from one of Elphie's art history books.

The girl in the doorway crinkled her nose at Elphaba and said, "Miss Glinda, Madame Morrible has invited all the girls to have tea and snacks down in the rec room. Would you like to join us?"

"No, thank you. Maybe some other time," Glinda declined sweetly.

"You should go," said Elphie, not wanting to hold Glinda back from her regular activities with her friends.

"I'm fine where I am. I can have tea and snacks some other time."

"Suit yourself, then," said the girl in the doorway. She turned to leave, but not before shooting a dirty look in Elphaba's direction.

When the girl had gone, having pulled the door shut behind her, Glinda leaned up and kissed Elphie's cheek. She giggled when Elphaba had to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired. You should sleep," Glinda told her. She pulled the blankets up around Elphie and tucked her in.

Elphie asked, "Will you stay with me?"

Glinda smiled, her whispered words the last thing Elphaba heard before sleep claimed her.

Glinda's reply: "Always."


End file.
